


in need of a charger

by DemigodWolf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, don't know what else to tag halp me, jun is a great friend, soft boyfriends, the rest of seventeen are there in spirit - Freeform, this is stupid why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf
Summary: Wonwoo isn't answering his phone and Mingyu is concerned™





	in need of a charger

_“If you are hearing this it means that I am not available to talk. If it’s something important then get in touch with Wen Junhui. He’ll know what to do. Probably.”_  
Mingyu clicked his tongue and let his phone fall to the bed. He rubbed his eyes with a big sigh and sat up. 

That was the third time he had tried calling Wonwoo today and every single time it went straight to voice mail.

He had been dating the older boy for close to three weeks now, and he was slightly embarrassed to admit that he wasn’t even nearly near in understanding what the other boy was feeling. 

He guessed Wonwoo probably liked him if the small smiles that appeared on his face whenever Mingyu was talking to him were any indication, but he still wasn’t sure.

Was Wonwoo just faking it for the sake of Mingyu’s feelings? It wasn’t a secret in their group of friends that Mingyu had a crush on Wonwoo since the first time he laid eyes on the slightly shorter boy and when he finally acted on those feelings, Wonwoo had just nodded and went back to his book. 

They had gone on a date the day before. It was nothing big, just a small walk on the park that ended with them holding two ice-cream cones even though it was not the ideal weather for that. They had sat on the swings, just sitting, making small talk here and there and then Mingyu had walked Wonwoo home even though the older boy had insisted that he was fine. 

They kissed that night. It was not their first kiss, but it still felt like it to Mingyu. Wonwoo still tasted slightly of the vanilla ice-cream he had eaten earlier.  
He didn’t know if he had done something wrong resulting in Wonwoo not answering his phone so he decided to text Jun instead. 

To: Junnie-hyung  
Hey, hyung! Can I ask you something?

 

To: Tol Boi  
….is it going to hurt

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. 

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
It’s about Wonwoo-hyung.

 

He figured that if he got straight to the point, Jun would stop fooling around. He was mostly wrong.

 

To: Tol Boi  
Yes, he’s a virgin. 

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
HYUNG THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO ASK  
I’M SERIOUS HERE  
HYYYYYYUUUUUUUNGGGGGGG

 

That was not the answer he was expecting, but he was thankful for that information.

 

To: Tol Boi  
Damn chill.  
What’s wrong?

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
Is Wonwoo-hyung mad at me?

 

To: Tol Boi  
WHAT DID YOU DO  
I SWEAR YO GOD IF YOU DID SOMETHIGNTO WONWOO IM COMIGN AFTER YOUR ASS

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
I SWEAR I DID NOTHING  
I think I didn’t? 

 

To: Tol Boi  
expPLAIN

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
okAY  
We went on a date yesterday and it was good we held hands, got ice cream, talked and all that.  
I walked him home and kissed him goodnight and then got home as well.

 

To: Tol Boi  
Seems like a nice date to me

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
IT WAS  
but I’ve called him three times today and every time it goes straight to voice mail I DON’T KNOW WHT I DID WRNG HYUNG HALP

 

To: Tol Boi  
I see

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
You know what’s wrong?

 

To: Tol Boi  
Yep

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
…..are you gonna tell me?

 

To: Tol Boi  
Maybe

 

To Junnie-hyung  
HYYYYYYUUUUUUUNGGGGG

 

To: Tol Boi  
chILL  
okay so Wonwoo talked to me once about it. Basically he’s an introvert, right?

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
Yes

 

To: Tol Boi  
Don’t interrupt me.  
Anyways, as an introvert he doesn’t like being out in public a lot and after being out he likes to stay in for a couple of days to recharge or something. That’s what he told me anyways.

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
Oh

 

To: Tol Boi  
Or he could be sick because who the fukc eats ice cream at night in FEBRUARY ARE YOU MENTAL

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
IT WAS HIS IDEA OKAY I CANT SAY NO TO HIM

 

To: Tol Boi  
Sure jan

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
So what am I supposed to do now?

 

To: Tol Boi  
sleep? watch tv? masturbate? stop texting me?

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
I MEAN WITH WONWOO HYUNG

 

To: Tol Boi  
You could go to his apartment. Idk if he’s gonna let you in though

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
Worth a shot  
Thanks hyung

 

To: Tol Boi  
Use protection ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

To: Junnie-hyung  
Fuck you, hyung

 

Mingyu sighed and stood up. If he was going to Wonwoo’s place, he might as well be presentable. 

He took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of black sweats and a slightly oversized sweatshirt. He figured that Wonwoo would want to just stay in today and chill, might as well be comfortable by doing it.

While making his way to Wonwoo’s place, he entered the convenient store a bloke away from his boyfriend’s house. 

He figured that if he was turning up uninvited, the polite thing to do was to get some food.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the door slightly opened and he saw Wonwoo’s head. 

He knew that Wonwoo wore glasses and yet the sight of him wearing them was enough to make his heart go crazy.

“Hi, hyung!” Mingyu greeted like the over excited puppy that he was.

“Did we have a date planned?” Wonwoo asked confused, yet didn’t open the door further.

Mingyu shook his head. “I’ve been trying to get in touch with you all morning so I texted Jun-hyung like you said in your voice mail, thinking that you were mad at me but Jun-hyung told me that you just needed to recharge or something because you get tired being in public all the time so I’m here and I have food and we can chill together!” he explained with a big smile on his face.

That smile soon fell though, when he saw Wonwoo’s expression.

“Only if you want to!” He rushed to say. “I bought you some food,” he said, thrusting the two bags to the older boy, who wordlessly took them. “I can leave if you want to, I just wanted to see you.” 

He took a small step back, ready to leave when Wonwoo finally spoke.

“You can stay if you want to. I was just reading a book.” He said, opening the door more and walking inside.

Mingyu smiled and walked inside as well, closing the door and taking off his shoes.

Wonwoo was already sitting on the couch, reading a book, a bag of chips opened on his lap.

Mingyu quietly sat on the couch and after a few seconds of thinking, lied down, putting his head carefully on Wonwoo’s lap. 

A few minutes later he was sleeping.

Wonwoo looked down at the younger boy and smiled, running his hand through Mingyu’s hair.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> dats it folks


End file.
